Simple Misunderstandings
by DrakeRise
Summary: When Hermione, Ron and Malfoy overhear something in Snape's office, could it mean that something is brewing between Harry and Snape? K plus /T. rating for heavily implied sex scene, but nothing actually happens. Heavily implied Snarry. ClosetPervert!Hermione. No-Voldemort-Return AU.


Disclamer: I own Nothing!

Time period: Seventh Year. No-Voldemort-Return AU

Pairing: Implied Snarry, but (unfortunately) nothing actually happens.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood outside the potions classroom. Harry's detention should have ended hours ago. They'd knocked but there was no answer. Ron frowned. "Maybe they're somewhere else?"

"Or they could be in Snape's office. Come on." Hermione knocked again and opened the door, sticking her head in.

"What are you two doing?"

Hermione and Ron turned around and saw Malfoy walking towards them, a book and some parchment in his hands.

Ron turned his nose up. "We're looking for Harry. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy sneered. "I'm looking for Professor Snape."

Hermione huffed. "He's probably in his office, neither of them are in the classroom." he opened the door wider and walked inside, the two boys following behind her. "Look, the door's ajar, if they weren't in there it would be closed." They walked over. Hermione raised her hand to knock when a loud, lewd moan rent the air.

All three of them froze. They looked between each other wondering if they had really just heard that.

"Harry..."

The three of them simultaneously swallowed at the deep, husky voice of Snape, sounding so completely debauched.

There was a deep chuckling. "You're so tight, Severus. It'll take ages to stretch you out."

"Mmmmm, ah, th-there... ah... Harry..."

"So vocal too." Chuckle. "Who would have thought."

"Oh, Harry. Deeper. Please. **Deeper**." The last word came out as a deep, husky groan, pleading with Harry.

Chuckle. "In good time. Just let me-"

"Ah!"

"Alright?"

"Fuck, do that again!" There was another chuckle followed by a deep moan, "Yessss..." he was practically hissing. Throughout it all was the sound of skin sliding on skin, Snape's harsh breathing.

Hermione wanted to back away, look away, cover her ears, something, anything! She couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot. There was a faint tingling in her groin as she pictured Snape lying down, Harry pounding into him.

"Harder. Hngh." Snape grunted. "Don't stop."

Harry laughed. "Hold on, let me get more oil." There was a wet slopping sound before Snape's moans started back up. "Better?"

"Yeah... so good Harry..."

"Why thank you."

"Mmmm... Merlin, I can't believe I've never done this before... feels so good."

"Really? This is your first time?"

"Mhm." Hermione blushed heavily. Snape had been a virgin? Harry was taking Professor Snape's virginity! That was... kind of hot... an image of Snape, lying on his back blushing heavily and asking Harry to go gentle suddenly popped into her mind. Her groin throbbed unexpectedly at the image.

"Guess that makes sense. You're a very private person. I can't see you letting anyone touch you like this. I'm honoured you trust me so much."

"Mmmm. Ah, Merlin, your hands... so good. Need to do this again, oh!"

"Perhaps I could come down sometimes and do this again." Hermione wiggled, imagining the secret dates, hidden looks and touches. Oh, a secret romance!

"Merlin yes!" Snape sounded so eager.

Harry simply chuckled. "Turn over."

"I..."

"Something wrong?"

"It-it's embarrassing..." Hermione could picture a deep blush spreading across Snape's cheeks, looking so innocent.

"What is?"

"I..."

"Ah, you're hard."

Snape made a chocking sound. "I-"

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal. Honestly, it would be weird if you weren't. Come on, lye on your back."

Hermione stifled a gasp. Not only was Snape still a virgin, he'd never gotten hard before. He'd never even touched himself, she was guessing. Her groin throbbed harder and she felt sticky. She wriggled slightly, uncomfortable.

"You blush very prettily, Severus." Hermione bit back a whimper, any noise she would have made drowned out by Snape's whimper. "Oh, don't be like that. Hold on," there was a slopping sound shortly followed by Snape moaning loudly again. "There."

Hermione felt a hand on her arm. She looked and saw an incredibly green Ron and an equally green Malfoy. The three of them back away and left the room. She shook her head slightly. "Well. I wasn't expecting that."

Malfoy and Ron both nodded. Malfoy stood up a little straighter, clutching his book tightly. "This never happened. We will never speak of it."

Ron nodded eagerly. Hermione nodded too, though she had every intention of saving the memory to view in a pensive later. Perhaps she'd even write it down, make a little story out of it. She was sure if she changed the names it would be pretty popular amongst the other girls. It was really hot.

.oOo.

Harry pressed the heels of his palm over another tight group of muscles, Severus letting out a deep moan as they unwound. He had no idea Snape would be so vocal to something like a simple massage, though considering how tight the muscles were wound it probably felt beyond great.

Harry was surprised how knotted up the man's muscles were. He'd fallen asleep at his desk and woken up with a crink in his neck. He was rubbing it out when Harry had come into the room for his detention and asked the man if he was okay. It took a bit of wheedling but the man had admitted to falling asleep awkwardly and now the muscles were cramped. Snape was honestly surprised when Harry told him he was a trained masseur (male massage therapist). He'd taken courses during the summer to get as much time away from the Dursleys as possible.

The man had given in and let Harry work out the kinks in his neck. As Harry worked out the muscles he had discovered more tensed muscles further down and in the end they had gone into Snape's office, transfigured his coffee table into a massage table and Harry had given the man a full body massage, he used a pot of spicy oil the man summoned instead of his usual massage oil, which he kept in his trunk in his room.

It was almost endearing the way the man blushed so heavily at having gotten aroused. It surprised him how shy the man was about his body, considering how vicious he was most of the time and how little he seemed to care about his appearance.

He finished with the man's front and stood up straight. "There. All done." He wiped his hands off on a clean cloth to get the oil off.

Snape stood up slowly. "Thank you, Harry. I feel much better now."

Harry nodded his head and reached for his outer robes. "No problem. Just try not to fall asleep in your desk chair again. But, if you ever need another massage, just let me know."

Snape nodded. "Definitely. I really enjoyed this evening. Though you understand I cannot treat you any differently in class?"

"Of course. That would be unfair to the other students."

Snape nodded. "Well, since it is almost curfew you should head back to your common room. I will see you in class tomorrow, Mister Potter."

"Of course, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry waited until Snape unlocked his office door, thankful the man had locked and silenced it. It would be horrifying if anyone had overheard them. He stepped out into the corridor and walked down and round the corner. He walked past the potions classroom, wondering why the door was open but carried on. If he got involved with whoever was in there, Snape would likely kill him, thinking he'd offered the massage as a distraction.

He left the dungeons and headed up towards the Gryffindor Tower, thankful that his detention had effectively just been to give Snape a massage, instead of cleaning that pile of cauldrons in the corner. It was a much better way to spend his evening.

* * *

If you ask nicely, I might write a smutty ending to this, I have a couple ideas for what I could do.

Please favorite, follow or review. Review if you want smut!

Sorry I haven't updated my main stories in a while. TPoS is giving me massive trouble since Snape is insisting on being completely submissive to Harry and i don't want him like that (in that story) so it's taking me a while to get him right. NWiS is giving me the most trouble since what i want to do is not happening the way i want it to, i must have written it out a good nine times already and still it won't go. Judgement has hit a slight block, but I should be able to get past it easily enough and get the next chapter out soon (sooner than the others at least).

See ya in the next one!


End file.
